The study's objectives are to: 1. Determine the extent of institutional saturation in a sample of urban residential communities with public service facilities; 2. To operationalize and test a multi-dimensional scale of institutional "density"; 3. To determine the benefits and dis-benefits associated with observed facility concentrations for the service organizations, facility clients, and other community sub-groups; 4. To provide some prediction of expected demand and locational criteria for siting additional neighborhood facilities; and 5. To provide a set of guidelines for developing neighborhood "facility packages" of institutional services and the participatory planning mechanisms for their implementation.